


finish what we begun

by onyxaltair



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, almost magical foreplay, post tdotl, proper resolutions r for losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxaltair/pseuds/onyxaltair
Summary: she pushes him too hard, too fast





	

A kettle bubbled on the stove, steam beginning to billow from the spout. Valkyrie groggily watched as his skeletal hands wrapped around the handle and poured it into one of her mugs.  
He didn’t even ask her preference for how she liked her tea, he knew it off by heart. _Two sugars. Dash of milk. Strong._

Valkyrie pulled up her blanket as he carefully brought it over. She took the cup from him, letting the warmth seep through her hands. She stared down, watching the milk swirl and settle into the tea. She brought the cup to her lips and sipped, trying to hide her wince at the boiling liquid.

"So,” She started, shifting the mug in her hands. “About last night.”

-

 

Bright lights burned her eyes, flashing in tandem with the music blasting out of the speakers. She bounced and gyrated to the music, her legs strong enough to keep her dancing for hours with no struggle. She grinned to herself and let her mind wander for a moment, before she decided it was time to get another drink. 

 

She tugged the dress down as she walked, the tight black fabric moving uncomfortably up her legs up with every step.  
She hadn’t even gotten the bartenders attention when a boy walked over and ordered her a drink, and slurred through polite conversation before she not-so-subtly told him to _piss off._  
She drained the dregs from her glass and moved back to the dance floor, weaving between the patrons to get to the middle of the crowd.

She had only just gotten back into her groove when a gloved hand placed itself on her shoulder. 

She ignored it for a moment, swaying to the rhythm. After a minute impulse got the best of her, and she turned to see who decided to interrupt her dancing.  
A tall, dark-haired man stood behind her, in a pair of black jeans and a white shirt.  
She giggled and threw her hands around his neck, trying to get him to sway with her, but he just wouldn’t _move._ Valkyrie frowned.

“Skuuul, if you’re gonna come to these things you have to da-ance.” She whined, inserting and emphasising a new second syllable in the word _dance._  
He tilted his head, and grabbed her forearms. 

“You're drunk, Valkyrie. We are going to get you home.”

She shook her head. “Nuh.”

She jerked her arms back and stormed off towards the bathroom in an effort to hide from him where skeletons aren't allowed. She said as much to the polite girls in the bathroom when said skeleton wandered in.  
They however, did not seem to care. Whether it was about him being in the wrong toilets, or that he could’ve been a real life actual skeleton, _which he is_ , they just winked and left the pair in the toilets.

Valkyrie was overwhelmed by a sudden need to rest, and grabbed his arms, and pulled him backwards until she hit the counter. She clumsily pulled herself up onto the sink. Once she had settled, she put her arms back around him to steady herself.

“See how fun this is? We should do this after _every case._ ”  
“No. You’re drunk.”  
“Said that before. I’m just havin’ fun.”  
He tilted his head, but didn’t respond.  
“Fine then.” She grumbled. “I’m going somewhere else.”

Valkyrie pouted and tried to pull away, but Skulduggery put his hands either side of her, preventing escape. She tilted the other way, but he stopped her then too, grabbing her arm. She started to giggle, and tried to slide down between his legs. He reached down and pulled her back up to the bench, holding her down.  
Holding her down by her _thighs._

Valkyrie had nice thighs, she thought, glancing down at the muscle. Nice legs all in all, actually. Although Skulduggery had seen her naked a dozen times, she didn’t think he had touched her in more than a half-assed hug once a year. Yet he decided that _this_ was just a friendly thing to do.

It was even more different when he had a face, no matter how waxy. No matter how not-at-all-that attractive.

She let her eyes lazily wander across his face, imagining the way his bones curved under his skin. Valkyrie reached out and cradled his face with both hands, digging her thumbs into the façade. She could feel the way it connected to the bone, and how it moved when he laughed.

“What are you laughing at?”  
“You're so enamoured with my face. It’s charming. Mostly ridiculous, though.”

She hummed and continued, tracing his cheekbones then touching her own for comparison.  
Then she moved on to his nose, tracing the contour downwards and pressing down on the edge. It took a moment for it to spring back into place, and Skulduggery watched her examine it with amusement.  
Valkyrie moved down further yet, brushing over the lips and down to the chin. 

Skulduggery was staring at her so intently. He followed every move of hers, leaning slightly into her touch. She pushed his jaw to one side and he complied, and let her guide it to the other side. Valkyrie held his chin between her forefinger and thumb, then pulled it towards her a touch.  
She examined again, then pulled his face all the way to her own, tentatively kissing him.  
He stood shocked, then slowly warmed up to the kiss, literally sending heat to his face. It took moment to settle into his lips, trying to keep his lips warm while keeping the rest of his body as cool as ever.

She lazily brushed her tongue on his now warm, waxy lips, and let her arms lazily fall to his shoulders, fingers clasping around his neck.

His gloved hands still rested on each thigh, ice being summoned to his fingertips. His fingers pressed in as he pushed her backwards, sending tingles through her legs and up her spine.  
She was back against the mirrors now, his fingers tracing the where the hem of her dress sat.  
She tried to pull him closer to her, but he suddenly stood back. 

“Come baaack.” She whined, her hands falling to her sides. He shook his head and walked out of the bathrooms.

She frowned again, and eased herself off the sink, the combined head-rush and alcohol making her world spin.

She found her way out of the bathrooms, mumbling his name under her breath. 

She pushed through the sweaty crowd of people on the dance floor. People cussed at her when she shoved them to the side, but she didn’t care. 

She pushed open the front door and walked past the bouncer, shivering in the sudden cold. She turned left on the pavement towards the Bentley. She made it a few paces, but couldn’t see it down the street. Maybe it was the other way? 

She turned back towards the club and walked to the end of the block, finding the street empty of the car she was looking for.

Did he leave without her? 

She started to panic now, breathing erratic and mind still spinning. She turned back towards the club, and looked for a place he would be.  
Valkyrie saw a park down the street, and rushed over to it.  
Maybe he was in there?  
A few odd lights ran alongside the path for a while, before dissipating further in. She tried to summon light to her hands, but her anxiety ridden, drunken mind _wouldn't co-operate._ She ran across the uneven ground, tripping and falling over roots and divots in the path. She ran until she physically couldn’t breath, confused and now _completely_ lost somewhere she didn’t know.

Valkyrie collapsed in the grass, tears running down her face. She didn’t know what to do, or where she was, or where Skulduggery was.

She just wanted to go home.

She crawled over to a tree and sat with her back against it, her knees against it. The tops of them were skinned, a dull throb and sticky blood trickling out. She seemed to sit there for ages, crying and shaking till her eyes ran dry and her voice went hoarse.

She sat in silence, shivering while she stared off into the distance.  
Leaves crunched beside her, but she had no energy to fight. No weapons, no magic, and wearing a dress she could barely move her legs in.  
She had pushed him too far, and now she was going to die in this damn park, crying in a heap on the floor.

The creature sat down beside her.

“Just get it over with.” She mumbled.

The creature chuckled, and carefully scooped her up bridal style. She noticed that his arms were abnormally warm.

They walked with her in their arms for a moment in silence.

“Why did you leave?” She yawned.  
He looked down at her, then looked straight ahead again. 

She fell asleep before she got an answer.


End file.
